Layla Vonner (CSI: NY)
Layla Vonner (Jenna Gering) is the hidden main villainess from "Jamalot," episode 2.10 of CSI: NY (airdate November 30, 2005). She is the wife of Stan Vonner, the manager of the Manhattan Minx roller derby team. One of the team's players was Rose "She Hate Me" Wilson, who suddenly died on the rink during a game against the Brooklyn Clobbers. Both Vonners spoke fondly about Rose, with Layla stating that Rose was vital to the team's success, adding that the team many not do well following Rose's death. The cause of Rose's death was revealed to be DNP, a weight loss drug, which was found in the team's shampoo. In addition, the investigation revealed that nearly the entire team was revealed to have DNP in their system, except for a rookie player known as "Birdy of Prey." Because of this, Birdy was suspected in Rose's death, but she was eliminated when she stated that her intimidation of the other girls' perfection kept her from using the team's shower. After the DNP was revealed to be 25 years old, Stan was a suspect, as he was a wrestler in college and wrestlers often have to make weight. Though the mixing materials were discovered, Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera found spot marks from a cane on the floor, which revealed that Layla (who uses a cane to walk due to an injured knee) was the villainous culprit. Layla's motivation was revealed while Stella Bonasera confronted her in the episode's climax: she wasn't completely supportive in Stan's vision, but she wanted to make sure that the team succeeded and made money for them. Layla used villainous methods in her quest by lacing the girls' shampoo with DNP, using her cane to mix the chemicals together and doing so to (in her mind) toughen up the girls. Her actions resulted in Rose's death, as she went into hyperthermia during the game in the episode's opening. During the aforementioned confrontation, the evil Layla defended her actions--and even Rose's death--by stating that the team was a business, while also blaming the girls for not taking it seriously. The greedy villainess ended up handcuffed and arrested for her role in Rose's death. Quotes * "Do you know how much work this takes? Neither did the girls. They go out after practice, eating and drinking... (Stella: "You mean, having fun?") This was a business. And I may not have been able to talk Stan out of giving everything up for his stupid vision, but I sure as hell was going to make that vision come true. (Stella: "So you killed this innocent woman because you were afraid she wasn't going to make enough money for you?") If the girls had been a little tougher, I never would have had to give them DNP in the first place!" (Layla Vonner's callous reasoning for lacing her roller derby players with DNP, resulting in Rose Wilson's death) Category:2000s Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Murderer Category:Sports Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested